Cats of the Code Book 1 Into the Lake
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Stormpaw, Rosepaw, and Willowpaw have seen their parents and brother die. Destinies of greatness lay in front of them, and their mentors of other Clans are the only ones who can guide their paws along the correct ones. Mysterious happening have been going on in ShadowClan, and Rosepaw is determined to get to the bottom of it. But could this mystery be more trouble than it's worth?
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**AN; Hey guys! Me here! I decided to change every thing about (lol. everything is 1 word) Cats of the Code (CTC) book 1 because, let's face it, it sucked. So, here is a change of the allegiances. I am still keeping the protagonists and antagonists (what the heck are those, anyways?) the same.**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader; Reedstar - **white tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy; Hollyfeather - **black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Rosepaw_

**Medicine cat; Tinystorm -** small dark brown tabby she-cat with paler belly

**Warriors; Fernsnow - **pale brown she-cat with creamy chin, belly, and paws

**Patchheart - **black-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

**Amberblaze - **golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Birdice - **white she-cat with black markings

**Whiskerfang - **white tom

_Apprentice, Newtpaw_

**Shadeheart - **black short-haired tom

_Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

**Liontooth - **golden tabby tom

**Apprentices; Spottedpaw** - white tortoiseshell she-cat

**Rosepaw - **creamy she-cat with a rosy tint

**Newtpaw - **fluffy gray tabby tom

**Fawnpaw - **pale brown-and-white she-cat

**Queens; Thundergrowl - **large-pawed ginger she-cat with amber eyes, formerly Thunder the rouge, mother of Liontooth's kit (Crowkit; white tom with small black patches)

**Gingerfall - **dark ginger tabby she-cat with small white stripes and leafy-green eyes, expecting Patchheart's kits

**Elders; Badgerfoot - **dark gray-and-black tabby tom

**Leopardfang - **dark ginger she-cat with black stripe going down her back

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader; Featherstar - **dark gray she-cat with white chin, belly, and chest and silvery eyes

**Deputy; Thunderstripe - **dark gray tom with yellowish-blue eyes

**Medicine cat; Thistlefoot - **large black tom with green eyes

**Warriors; Thrushstrike –** light brown tabby tom with dark brown legs and tail-tip, very large paws

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

**Bengaltooth -** ginger-and-black tabby she-cat

**Nightshade - **black tom with few white markings

_Apprentice, Redpaw_

**Leafylight -** white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

**Stormdapple -** dark gray tom with white chest and chin

**Appletwist - **ginger tom with darker markings

_Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

**Tortoisefur -** white she-cat with a tabby head and tortoiseshell back

**Creamberry - **cream-and-ivory tom

**Apprentices; Stormpaw - **light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Lightningpaw - **golden tabby she-cat with a white lightning-shaped marking on back

**Redpaw - **dark red tabby tom (auburn)

**Cloudpaw - **black tom with fluffy white paws

**Queens; Featherbird - **creamy-white she-cat with brown tabby markings and blue eyes, mother of Creamberry's kits (Splashkit; black she-kit with white splashes on back, Leafkit; white tom with brown back and head, and Heavykit; large dark gray tom)

**Bramblepad - **dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Appletwist's kits (Deerkit; white she-kit with dark tabby markings on back, face, tail, and paws, and Hailkit; creamy tom with dark brown markings and blue eyes)

**SKYCLAN**

**Leader; Briarstar - **dark brown she-cat with fluffy white chest

**Deputy; Fishsplash - **white tom with one black spot on forehead

**Medicine cat; Leafyspots – **white tom with black spots and back, head, tail, looks like black coat

_Apprentice, Willowpaw_

**Warriors; Spottedfern – **white tortoiseshell she-cat, golden eyes

**Dappleleaf – **white tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

**Nightfoot – **black tom with a white muzzle

_Apprentice, Starlingpaw_

**Brindlethroat – **pale brown tabby tom

**Grayheart – **light gray tabby tom

**Duskwhisker – **black-and-white she-cat

**Dustleap – **pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices; Willowpaw – **dark brown tabby she-cat

**Starlingpaw – **light ginger tom, pale green eyes

**Tigerpaw – **brown tabby she-cat

**Queens; Sapfur – **black she-cat with sappy-yellow eyes, mother of Nightfoot's kits (Skykit; white tom with black patches, Icekit; white tom, and Hawthornkit; pale brown-and-black tabby she-kit)

**Lionleg – **pale ginger she-cat, vibrant green eyes, expecting Fishsplash's kits

**Candyheart - **cream she-cat with large mocha spots on face, paws, and tail-tip, mother of Dustleap's kits (Moonkit; silver-and-black tabby she-kit, and Sandkit; white tom with brown tabby top)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader; Grassstar – **light brown tabby tom

**Deputy; Creamybreeze – **creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine cat; Moorpool – **tan tabby tom with blue eyes

**Warriors; Flashfur – **golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Skylight – **white she-cat with puffy gray patches

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

**Woodnose – **brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mistpaw_

**Cherrynose – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pink nose and green eyes

_Apprentice, Stonepaw_

**Waterlight – **fluffy, light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

**Whispertalon – **cloudy white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Yarrowpaw_

**Mallowfang – **chestnut brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Brackenear – **cinnamon-and-white tabby tom

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

**Lynxice – **dark brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Gorsepelt – **white she-cat with amber eyes

**Littleshimmer – **small light brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Harepaw_

**Apprentices; Yarrowpaw – **yellowish she-cat with green eyes

**Harepaw – **light brown tabby tom

**Gorsepaw – **dark gray tom with hazel eyes

**Mistpaw – **misty-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stonepaw – **stoney-gray tom

**Snowpaw – **clear white she-cat with crystal-clear blue eyes

**Queens; Sorrelsong – **sorrel-and-white tabby she-cat with black patches on face, mother of Whispertalon's kits (Blossomkit; small black she-kit with blue eyes, and Briarkit; dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader; Brindlestar – **white she-cat with dark brown paws

**Deputy; Pebblepool – **brown, black, and russet tortoiseshell tom with bi-color eyes

**Medicine cat; Gorgeshimmer – **black tom with green eyes

**Silverspring – **light gray she-cat

**Warriors; Fernnose – **white, brown and white spotted tom

_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

**Dewstripe – **black-and-gray she-cat

**Iceheart – **creamy-she-cat with darker brown markings

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

**Firecoal – **ashy-gray tom with ginger patch on face

**Hailwhisker – **pale ginger tom, white muzzle, amber eyes

**Flamedust – **coal-gray tom with pale ginger patches

**Nightshade – **black tom with icy-green eyes

_Apprentice, Firepaw_

**Leafydapple – **pale brown tabby she-cat

**Flamesand – **bright ginger she-cat with very pale green eyes

**Smokestorm – **dark gray tom with yellow-green eyes

**Apprentices; Firepaw – **bright ginger tom

**Waterpaw – **light gray she-cat

**Snowpaw – **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens; Ivywatcher – **white-and-orange brindle she-cat, expecting Pebblepool's kits

Prologue

"R-r-reedshine?" Three kits were huddle above the unmoving body of a tan tabby tom.

"He's gone."

All three turned in surprise to see a tabby tom padding toward them. His green eyes sparked in the moonlight, and his paws made no sound as he padded across the rough, grassy ground.

The first kit, a gray tom, was the first to speak. "Where will we go?" he asked. "We clearly can't stay here, not anymore, at least."

The tabby sighed. "You must part," he meowed. "Three will come, and act as guides, to conquer the rising sun. Go, now. Stay away from each other, and beware of the sun!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; Good morning! It's me, GreeceXCats. Hey, it may not be morning where I am, but you know what they say; it's 5 o-clock somewhere! (lol. No, I don't drink) Alright, let's face it; my original version of cats of the code... yeah, it sucked! So I'm re-doing it ALL! Here we go, with chapter 1... Also, I'll try and get 1 new chapter for each of my in-complete stories every week, but I'm working on a huge animation this summer, for this great person (Praise You In The Storm). I am animating their super edition, the Marked; the Ancients. I need voices! So I'll add something to my blog (check my profile for a link!) where you can, idk, audition for a voice, or something. Well, here's chapter 1!**

**I don't own WarriorCats**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Beware the rising sun!"_

Rosepaw's eyes flew open. Moorpool's words echoed in her ears, from the day they had left the WindClan camp. She was curled up beside Lionpaw, who was grooming his tail-tip. Sunlight leaked in through the branches of the apprentices' den, and made his fur glow.

Suddenly, a loud call came from outside. "Let all cats old enough to see through darkness, gather beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!"

The creamy she-cat bounded outside, followed more slowly by Lionpaw and Spottedpaw. Reedstar was standing on the Clanrock, and Amberblaze's two kits, Newtkit and Fawnkit, were sitting beside their mother, looking overly excited. Once everycat was seated, Reedstar began the meeting.

"The time for naming two apprentices has come," he meowed. "These two kits have reached their sixth moon, thus becoming eligible to be apprentices. Newtkit, Fawnkit, come forward." Newtkit raced to the friend, his eyes glowing. His gray tabby fur was fluffed out in excitement. His pale brown and white sister, however, followed more calmly.

Reedstar coughed into his chest before continuing. "Newtkit, from this moment, you shall be called Newtpaw. Whiskerfang, it is time you had your first apprentice. You will mentor Newtpaw."

A large white tom nodded and touched noses with Newtpaw. Rosepaw knew that Whiskerfang was a quiet and reserved tom, who would never be able to handle an energetic furball like Newtpaw. "Fawnkit," Reedstar meowed, and Rosepaw turned her attention back to the smaller she-cat. "You will be called Fawnpaw. Shadeheart, you will mentor Fawnpaw."

"Fawnpaw! Newtpaw!" the Clan chanted.

"Also, it is time a young apprentice became a warrior," Reedstar mewed. "Lionpaw, come forward."

Rosepaw gasped when she saw the golden tabby coming down the center of the Clan. He stopped directly in front of the Clanrock.

Reedstar nodded. "I, Reedtsar," he began, "leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained in the ways of your noble code, and I condemn him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw gazed up at his leader, his eyes sparkling. "I do," the golden tom answered.

Reedstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan," he continued, "I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment, you shall be called Liontooth. StarClan honor your bravery and your hunting ability, and we welcome you as a new warrior of ShadowClan."

The clearing went silent as Reedstar slowly scrambled down the Clanrock. He rested his chin on Liontooth's head, and in turn, the young tom licked his leader's shoulder.

Rosepaw opened her mouth to begin the chanting. "Liontooth! Liontooth!" The rest of the Clan soon followed suit.

After the meeting ended, Rosepaw padded forward to congratulate the newest warrior and apprentices. Newtpaw was bouncing excitedly around Fawnpaw, who looked nervous to see Rosepaw approaching. "Congratulations," the creamy she-cat purred to Liontooth.

"Thanks." Her former den mate dipped his head, embarrassed. "It must be hard for you, to train with out Willowpaw and Stormpaw," he added awkwardly.

Rosepaw sighed and sat down. "Well, we only followed Moorpool's instructions," she meowed. "And besides, I'm happy here. Willowpaw can be a kind medicine cat, and Stormpaw has always admired ThunderClan's strength. We'll get to live out our legacies."

Liontooth nodded, then got up and padded over to talk to Birdice, his sister. Birdice had become a warrior sooner than Liontooth because her brother had gotten very ill during his apprenticeship.

When tiny claws raked down Rosepaw's tail, she suddenly remembered the two new apprentices. "Hey!" she hissed, turning around and glaring at Newtpaw. "You're not kits anymore. Grow up!"

Fawnpaw giggled. When she realized Rosepaw was watching her, she fell silent, and her eyes fluttered to the ground.

"Rosepaw! Hunting!"

The creamy she-cat spun at the sound of her mentor, Hollyfeather's, voice. She was waiting at the camp entrance beside Fernsnow and Amberblaze. She bounded over to meet them, and Fernsnow, clearly the patrol leader, immediately padded outside.

Hollyfeather soon caught a mouse, and Amberblaze had 2 voles. By the time they returned to camp, Fernsnow and Rosepaw still hadn't caught anything.

* * *

After a small meal, Rosepaw was ready to retire. She found a cool spot in the shade and groomed her fur as the sun set. Catching sight of Fawnpaw and Spottedpaw entering camp with their mentors made her remember her kin. Oh, how she longed to see Nightkit again...

"Hey, like, Breezey!"

Rosepaw looked up as Spottedpaw said her favorite nickname for her. "What do you want, Spottedpaw?" Rosepaw sighed as the she-cat came over.

The white tortoiseshell sniffed disdainfully at her. "Like, I want you to keep, like, away from the new apprentices, okay Breezey? They aren't, like, WindClan's for the taking, and I know just how much you, like, love love love that Clan! So, like, stay away."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes as Spottedpaw spun around to go back to Fawnpaw. The smaller she-cat said something, and Spottedpaw murmured something in her ear and walked away. The brown she-cat didn't seem to care about whatever it had been that Spottedpaw had said, for she was walking right over to Rosepaw. She sat down across from her uneasily, staring at her paws.

The new apprentice finally broke the silence by blurting, "Is your name really Breezey?"

Rosepaw burst out laughing. _Aw, she's so cute!_ she thought. _I hope we can be friends._ "Oh, no," she meowed out loud. "I'm Rosepaw. Don't pay Spottedpaw any mind. You'll give her a mouse tail and she'll take a fox length. I'm sure she won't tease you though. She only teases me because I'm half Wind half River."

Much to her surprise, Fawnpaw gently touched noses with Rosepaw. "I know how you feel, losing cats you love," she mewed softly. "My brother and sister, Reefkit and Frostkit, both died from greencough before you came here. I miss them so much."

Rosepaw nodded and turned to look at the apprentices den. Sure enough, Spottedpaw was glowering in the entrance, and she welcomed a sleepy Newtpaw inside with a sweep of her tail. 'He's mine,' she mouthed at Rosepaw, signaling that the creamy she-cat should stay away from the apprentice. Rosepaw merely rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Fawnpaw, which was quickly interrupted.

Amberblaze was padding over, and she licked her daughter on the cheek. "I hope you're being good to Rosepaw, now," she murmured to her kit. Then, adding to Rosepaw, she mewed, "Rosepaw, dear, the elders need fresh moss, and ticks taken care of. Can you please show Fawnpaw how to do it all? I'm sure Spottedpaw won't mind helping Newtpaw later, and he's been working his tail off all day, trying to behave for Whiskerfang and remembering all of the borders."

The older apprentice dipped her head to the warrior. "No problem, Amberblaze," she meowed respectfully. She led Fawnpaw over through the tunnel that led to Tinystorm's clearing. The small brown tabby was sorting herbs, and pushed over some moss tied to sticks.

"That's the mousebile," she meowed. "Don't touch the moss with your mouth, hold the stick. And be sure to wash your paws in the stream afterward!"

Rosepaw nodded, and the apprentices picked up their sticks. They padded into the elders den, and were greeted warmly by Badgerfoot, Leopardfang, and Harewhisker. Both apprentices set to work on an elder. "Would you like to hear a story?" Harewhisker asked suddenly. He was the best storyteller in the Clan.

"Oh, yes," Fawnpaw answered. "Please!"

Harewhisker cleared his throat and settled down more snugly in his moss. "Well, a long time ago," he began, "but not all that long for many of us warriors, before the brilliant Blossomfang was born, and the leader's daughter law was still around, Thunderclan had a skirmish with ShadowClan. Both Clans suspected the other was hunting on their territory, and were determined to stop them.

"Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader, led a patrol of warriors to attack Lionstar, Thunderclan's leader at the time. However, Lionstar was doing exactly the same. He was waiting at the edge of the Thunderpath, looking for a patrol to ambush. As soon as he saw Darkstar slinking around at the edge of the trees, Lionstar and his warriors bounded across the Thunderpath and attacked.

"They fought for hours, and when both Clans were completely tired out, they argued over which Clan had been prey stealing. Finally, they leapt back into the battle. Poppyheart, the ShadowClan deputy, and Honeywhisker, the ThunderClan deputy, who were both leading a patrol at the time, found the fight. They both knew it was for nothing, because of the secrets they and their Clans had been keeping from the two leaders.

"Honeywhisker leapt fearlessly for Lionstar, and Poppyheart grabbed Darkstar's scruff, pulling them both out. Much to their dismay, both Clan leaders were cold. Neither of their hearts were beating, and their eyes still reflected the hatred of the battle. Honeywhisker raised her voice to StarClan, calling out, 'I'm sorry, StarClan! ThunderClan were the ones that were prey-stealing. This wouldn't have happened if I'd just told Lionstar what those extra night patrols were actually doing.'

"Poppyheart laughed. 'Honeywhisker, you shouldn't blame yourself,' he meowed. 'Don't make up a story to please StarClan. ShadowClan were prey-stealing.' Both the deputies looked at each other and laughed. Both of their Clans had been prey-stealing without telling their leaders. At the next Gathering, Honeystar and Poppystar, together, announced a long-lasting alliance and a new addition idea to the warrior code. 'All Clan members must confide in their leader of everything, as to not get into incorrect battles.'

"Their suggestion was turned down, but SkyClan's leader, Jackalstar, told the Clan cats that it should be something they just do. Here ends our tale. And now, young apprentices, you know."

Rosepaw looked at Harewhisker uncertainly. "Know what?"

But the elderly tom was snoring away.

By that time, both the apprentices had finished caring for the elders, and then moon was almost high in the sky. "Goodnight, young'uns!" Badgerfoot called after them. "Have a nice rest!"

Fawnpaw was trudging through the fallen leaves, and when they reached their den she fell asleep quickly. Rosepaw sat down in her nest. She closed her eyes, and sleep felt like 2 minutes. All the apprentices awoke when an earsplitting cry rang through the camp.

"Harewhisker is dead!"

* * *

**Bwahaha! Like my cliffhanger ending? Well, anyways, if you're interested in voice acting in my animation, go to my profile and click the link to go to my page! It's my blog, by the way. Plushies to whoever reviews. Also, I need kit names for Gingerfall + Patchheart's kits (3 please!) Lionleg + Fishsplash's kits (4 please!) and Ivywatcher + Pebblepool's kits (however many you'd like!). I'll only accept 1 from each reviewer, and please no Mary Sues! I don't want pink/blue/sparkly kits. I would also love to put your cats in here! Give me your warrior/med. cat name and I'll make it a kit. Well, I'll update later! Until then, peace! And happy Polish Saturday!**

**~ GreeceXCats527**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN; Thank you, nobody who reviewed! :( Lol. mad face. Well, I hope you guys actually help me with their kits. Anyways, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warrior cats**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(This is Fawnpaw's opinion on what happened in the last chapter)**

Fawnpaw rolled over in her nest. She could hear the Clan talking quietly outside. Her pricked ears caught the words, 'Harewhisker, 'dead', and 'how' a lot. Finally, she decided to see what had happened. Rosepaw was sitting in the den entrance, gazing longingly at the brown tabby body that lay still in the clearing.

_That's Harewhisker! Is he... dead?_

Rosepaw turned around and nodded. "Yeah," she meowed. "He died in his sleep. Tinystorm said he was very sick. He must have had that condition for moons, and told no cat about it."

Fawnpaw was quite confused. Had she said that aloud? _I don't think I did,_ she thought.

Both apprentices turned when Reedstar and Tinystorm approached Harewhisker's body. Fawnpaw could pick up what they were saying.

"Father," Tinystorm murmured.

Reedstar rested his tail on his brown sister's back. "He hunts with Applefall now," he meowed softly. "I think he'll be happier up there than he ever was down here."

Fawnpaw approached Harewhisker when the two older cats padded away. She bent down and rested he nose on his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she meowed. "You had so much to teach the Clan."

* * *

**AN: Short, I know. But I really have no idea what to put next! I'll update later. Until then, peace! And happy Polish Saturday!**

**~GraaceXCats527**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN; Yeah! I'll try and review as much as possible every day! (I still haven't gotten any reviews...) Well, what can I expect when I've only really been at this for 2 days! Anywho, here is chapter three. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rosepaw watched in sadly as Fawnpaw sat up, her eyes glazed over in sadness. The young apprentice seemed even smaller and more fragile now that she was dealing with more death.

But Rosepaw couldn't really concentrate on the situation at all. She could hear things in her head, thoughts that didn't belong to her. Glancing at Hollyfeather, who was talking with Fernsnow, the creamy apprentice heard, _Harewhisker should have told us. We might have been able to help him. Hey, why is Rosepaw staring at me like I have three heads?_

Hollyfeather shrugged and turned back to Fernsnow. _Odd,_ Rosepaw thought. Then she remembered back in the apprentice den. Fawnpaw had talked without moving her lips. She'd said, _That's Harewhisker! Is he... dead!?_

Rosepaw turned toward Spottedpaw who was sitting next to Newtpaw. When she caught the other apprentice looking at her, she swept her tail around the tom, making sure Rosepaw stayed away from him.

Suddenly, a cry from the Clanrock made Rosepaw look up. Reedstar was sitting on top, staring grief-stricken at the body of his dead father. He seemed to not notice his Clan gathering below him until some cat coughed uncomfortably.

Reedstar looked up at StarClan and began the ceremony. "Harewhisker was a brave and loyal warrior," he meowed. "He was an enthusiastic kit, a smart apprentice, a loyal warrior, a kind father, and a polite elder. His memory will be honored and treasured by the Clan for seasons upon seasons to come. Harewhisker, we wish you luck in the next stage of your life, for you have now become a wise warrior of StarClan. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep. May StarClan light your path and guide your paws."

The entire Clan was silent for a few minutes, but not to Rosepaw. As she looked at each cat, they seemed to tell her something.

Tinystorm; _Father, why didn't you tell us?_

Patchheart; _I'll miss you. No cat could have doubted your loyalty. Hey, what is Spottedpaw doing?_

Thundergrowl; _He could have tried harder to stay alive._

When Reedstar finally dismissed the Clan, Rosepaw's head was spinning uncontrollably. Fawnpaw leaned against her and sighed sadly. "I'll miss him a lot," she murmured. "But Hollyfeather wants you, me, Liontooth, and Shadeheart to go hunting. Now. Come on, let's go!:

Rosepaw nodded and followed Fawnpaw out of the camp. Their mentors and Liontooth were waiting. Hollyfeather gave her apprentice a nod, signaling that Rosepaw was getting tested on how well she could manage a patrol. "Let's hunt by the Cinder Boulders," she suggested. "It's warm today, so the lizards will be basking in its warmth."

Shadeheart nodded. "You have a wise apprentice, Hollyfeather," he commented.

Hollyfeather laughed. "I wouldn't really say wise is the correct term, Shadeheart," she corrected. "After all, Cinder Boulders is right there. And lizards are all over it!"

The hunting patrol quietly headed toward Cinder Boulders. Fawnpaw looked specially excited; it would be her first hunt. The brown she-cat's mentor signaled for her to come away from the group. He had to teach her to hunt lizards before she could actually catch them.

Rosepaw climbed onto a small boulder. A lizard was on the next one up. Quick as lightning, the creamy apprentice snapped her paw out and pushed the lizard down to where Hollyfeather broke its neck. Liontooth nodded. "Wow, you two are great hunters," he meowed. "I would have never thought of trying that when I was Birdice's apprentice. She wanted me to do everything on my own."

"You can try, if you want," Hollyfeather meowed, putting the lizard down. "Just wait on a low boulder, and flash your paw up quick. Then the cat under you will kill the catch."

Liontooth blinked. "Wow, it looks more complex than that."

The golden tabby hopped onto the rock Rosepaw was on. He reached his paw up to grab the lizard, but it saw his shadow and ran into a hole with the other lizards on that rock. "Fox dung!" Liontooth spat, jumping down. "How can you two do that so well?"

"Practice."

The three cats turned to see Whiskerfang and Newtpaw sitting behind them. "Looks like we had the same idea," he meowed. "The Cinder Boulders are a great place to hunt today. Too bad Spottedpaw and Patchheart are on Fernsnow's border patrol. We could have had an apprentice battle training session."

Hollyfeather nodded. "There hasn't been a battle in a while. We could all sharpen our battle skills."

Newtpaw kneaded his claws into the grass. His eyes reflected his excitement. Rosepaw wondered what he was thinking, then turned back to Hollyfeather. "We should maybe train like that at sun high, when Spottedpaw gets back," she meowed. "Is that all right?"

All four mentors agreed. They all kept hunting on the Cinder Boulders until just before sun high, when Hollyfeather said they should head back. Rosepaw picked up her five lizards and followed Fawnpaw and Shadeheart to the fresh-kill pile.

"Nice catch, Fawnpaw!" Amberblaze called from her spot next to Reedstar. They were mates, and they were sharing tongues on top of the Clanrock. Fawnpaw smiled and deposited her prey on the kill pile. Then, both apprentices chose something for themselves - Rosepaw taking two frogs, Fawnpaw taking a small lizard - and sat down beside the Water Hole to eat. Only the apprentices ate at the Water Hole.

Just then, Fernsnow's patrol got back. Spottedpaw took three lizards and gave one to Newtpaw, who didn't get any food because he hadn't caught anything. They gulped down their food, then Spottedpaw turned to Rosepaw.

"Hey, like, I heard we're battle training at, like, sun high," she meowed. "Patchheart says, like, I'm on Newtpaw's team, and you're on, like, Fawnpaw's side, okay?"

Rosepaw nodded, chewing her last frog thoughtfully. "Okay," she responded. "I'm going to go take a rest." She padded into the apprentices den and curled up in her nest. The sunlight warmed her pelt, and she dozed off until something shook her gently.

The creamy apprentice looked up to see Hollyfeather shaking her with a paw. "Battle session," the black she-cat meowed. She padded out of the den. In the entrance, Hollyfeather called over her shoulder, "I presume Spottedpaw already told you the details?"

Before Rosepaw could answer, the black ShadowClan deputy left the den. Rosepaw stood up and shook out her pelt. She walked after Hollyfeather. It was cooler, now that the sun was setting. Leopardfang and Badgerfoot were sitting in the clearing, enjoying the shade. Thundergrowl was sitting with her mate and son. Liontooth licked Crowkit between the ears every time he fell down. (Thundergrowl had gotten pregnant with his kits before Liontooth had become a warrior)

Spottedpaw, Newtpaw, Fawnpaw, and their mentors, were waiting at the camp entrance. Newtpaw was bouncing excitedly around his partner, while Fawnpaw sat quietly waiting for Rosepaw. Both young apprentices looked equally excited.

They left camp and began to move toward the training hollow. Fawnpaw dropped back to talk with Rosepaw. "Shadeheart took me and Newtpaw out to teach us a few moves while you were sleeping," the little cat meowed. "I've almost mastered the belly slip already!"

Rosepaw purred happily. The belly slip was a move where the smaller cat slid under the belly of the attacker to avoid getting unnecessary wounds. It was by far the second easiest move, the first being the forepaw slash. But Rosepaw didn't want to put Fawnpaw down, so she pretended it was the hardest move ever.

"We're here."

Patchheart, who was at the lead of the cats, padded into the sandy clearing and sat down. Rosepaw sat with Fawnpaw in front of him, and the other two apprentices sat next to them. Holylfeather padded over to begin the training session.

"We're going to do some battle practice," she meowed. "Alright, a WindClan patrol has attacked our camp. Spottedpaw, you and Newtpaw can be WindClan. Rosepaw and Fawnpaw, you two will be ShadowClan. Newtpaw, your side will attack first. Whenever you're ready."

All four mentors sat along the top of the hollow, and the 'battle' began. Newtpaw jumped on Rosepaw, or at least tried to. The larger she-cat merely side-stepped and places her paw on the little tom's back, preventing him to move. Spottedpaw snorted as she jumped at Rosepaw, bowling her over. Thinking of easy moves to help Fawnpaw with her training, Rosepaw slid quickly, slippery as a fish, under Spottedpaw's belly. The tortoiseshell she-cat had no idea where she had gone.

Newtpaw, who had recovered from his feeble attack, was now going at Fawnpaw. The smaller she-cat wouldn't do much damage yet, but her brother was slow and sloppy. Fawnpaw could easily anticipate every move he made. She darted around him and tackled him, even though Newtpaw was larger than her.

Spottedpaw finally turned around and almost took Rosepaw from behind. but the creamy she-cat could somehow tell when Spottedpaw would attack. _Just another heartbeat,_ now! As soon as she heard now, Rosepaw turned and side-stepped. Spottedpaw had leapt at her, and almost grabbed her shoulders. The tortoiseshell rolled over in the dust, and her pelt became covered in sand.

"Good job, Rosepaw!" Hollyfeather called.

"Counter that move, Newtpaw," Whiskerfang meowed. "Try to get her off your back."

"Fawnpaw, kick him with your hind legs," called Shadeheart. "Do the move I showed you earlier. Just try it!"

Spottedpaw's mentor, Patchheart, was silent. The tortoiseshell was waiting for words of encouragement from him, but when she looked at the black and white tom, he merely meowed, "Good tackle, Fawnpaw."

Rosepaw suddenly felt sympathy for Spottedpaw. It was obvious that Patchheart did not appreciate his apprentice for what she was worth. _Maybe that's why she picks on me_, Rosepaw thought. She heard Spottedpaw's paws thundering on the ground, but didn't move. That tortoiseshell needed to be congratulated.

The creamy apprentice turned around and tried to do the forepaw slash. Spottedpaw flinched away and attacked Rosepaw head on. The she-cats tumbled around in a hissing ball until Rosepaw stood on top, breathing heavily. Newtpaw was still trying to get Fawnpaw off his back.

"Time!" Hollyfeather called, jumping down into the middle of the clearing. All the apprentices sat down together in front of the Clan deputy. "This has been a progress assessment for you all," she meowed. "Spottedpaw, that was good work with those attacks. Just work on keeping your paws light. Rosepaw, you did great at getting out of the way of an attack, but you should work on your offensive moves more. Newtpaw, if a cat gets on your back, roll over. And Fawnpaw. You were brilliant at jumping on Newtpaw's back. You found his weakness easily."

Rosepaw sat a little straighter. Then, Patchheart stepped in. "Spottedpaw, you should have made contact with your target," he snapped. "In a real battle, you could have died because of your sloppiness."

The creamy apprentice felt a growl rising in her throat. "Like, calm down," Spottedpaw whispered to her. "Patchheart is just, like, a big bully."

* * *

Rosepaw sat in her nest. The stars were shining brightly above her, and the other three apprentices were fast asleep. Only the croaking of the frogs reminded her that she was not alone.

The crackling of twigs and leaves made her leave the den. A small white figure with black patches was moving across the clearing. It was headed for the entrance of the camp. No cat was that small, and not of the new apprentice was white and black.

"Crowkit," she meowed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The figure stopped and spun around. It was Crowkit alright. His pale blue eyes glowed silver in the moonlight. He hung his head and walked up to Rosepaw.

"I just wanted to go out," he begged. "Once."

Rosepaw shook her head and pushed the tom toward the nursery. He slinked inside. Rosepaw went back inside the den.

_Kits_, she thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

**An; So, I hope you liked this chapter. A lot longer than the last one, so it's better. Well, I'll update later! Until then, peace. And happy Aussie Sunday!**

**~ GreeceXCats527**

**Visit me at .com and voice act in my animated film of my favorite fanfiction author, Praise You in the Storm! I'm doing their story, The Marked, Super Edition; The Ancients. Check it out!**


End file.
